


Piggy

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Shane, Dominatrix, F/M, PWP, but like... sexy, fat kink, feeding/stuffing, i want to beat the shit out of shane but in like a sexual way, references to that one scene in matilda with the fucking chocolate cake and the mean principal lady, some nice homemade chocolate cake, verbal abuse... but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane gets Stuffed.





	Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note here uuuuh I’m a nonbinary trans feminine person who uses they/them pronouns even when domme-ing so thats why my PC does as well.

“I’m full.”

Vanity smiles devilishly, looking at the man in front of them. “What did you say to me, Shane? Or, should I say, Piggy?” 

Shane reddens, shifting in his chair. He does his best to stare back up at the farmer, though they’re ever so slightly pressing the table against his stomach, using their weight against it to dig into his gut on just the right side of uncomfortable, only adding to his humiliation. 

“You said you wanted cake, didn’t you?” Vanity purred, letting the table go and slowly making their way behind him, hips swinging with each step, “Is there a problem with my baking?” 

“No, Mistress.” That was the opposite of the problem. Laid before him was a rich, moist, delicious chocolate cake, made especially for him from the farm-fresh ingredients of the valley. The cake, however, was also massive, as well as incredibly filling, and after 6 slices, Shane was beginning to think he was in over his head.

“Then why aren’t you eating, Pig? It’s what you’re best at.” Vanity grabs at his hair, pulling his head back to look at the face above him. He whimpers, despite himself, feeling his ratty t-shirt riding up over his already bulging stomach. Grinning, they lean over him, cutting another slice from the nearly devoured cake and laying it before him. They elegantly arch a brow, imploring him. Go on and eat it. 

He sighs to himself, before resolutely picking up the fork beside him and digging into the slice before him. Behind him, Vanity hums. “Good boy,” They say appraisingly, petting his hair from where they had pulled it earlier, “that’s my good little piggy boy.” 

Shane moans around the slice- his proximity to the table, as well as his shorts, was beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He tries to shift into a more comfortable position, but Vanity is still at his back, preventing him from scooting his chair out. He finishes the slice, and immediately, Vanity pushes the rest of the glistening cake in front of him. 

“Finish it.” 

“I can’t.” 

“I said finish it, Pig.” 

“I told you I can’t-“ His voice cracks, eyes welling with humiliation, his swollen, bloated stomach pressing uncomfortably into the wooden table. When the two of them had first started doing this, he had been just a bit overweight, a small gut forming from a combination of age and alcohol abuse, but 6 months and 65 pounds later, Shane was a very different man. Physically, his gut had gotten considerably larger, hanging down over the button of his shorts and covered in dark hair. His chest had started to show effects of his weight gain as well, his breast tissue sagging ever so slightly, just enough to bounce uncomfortably while running. But perhaps most prominently, and to the utter delight of his Mistress, his thighs and ass had swelled, becoming thick and heavy, bouncing with each step and tearing through almost every pair of shorts he owns. He’s already had to ask for a larger Jojamart uniform twice, much to his embarrassment and Morris’s amusement, and yet, he continued to come back to his Mistress and their special games. 

“You said you were full before, but you still ate that last slice, for me, didn’t you?” Vanity asks, voice warm. “Oh, baby.” They turn his chair around to face them, squatting before him, movements graceful despite the height of their heels and tightness of their outfit. The black vinyl pressed tightly to the domme’s lithe frame, only accentuating the grubby appearance of their submissive. “You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you?” 

They cup his cheek, and he leans into it, nodding frantically as tears continue to stream down his face. Their thumb runs back and forth soothingly across his skin. “Oh darling, you know how much I care for you. I would never do anything to hurt my precious piglet- you know that, right?” They search his face, “You remember the word I told you to say if it’s ever too much?” 

Shane continues to nod, another wave of embarrassment and arousal hitting him as he feels his shirt ride up even further over his stomach. “J-Jojamart.” 

They beam at him, sending another squirm of arousal through his system. “Good, so good for me, piglet. Now, I know you can finish this cake for me, but if you can’t, you gotta tell me using our safeword, okay?” 

He moans brokenly, but says nothing. With a reassuring squeeze to his knee, they stand up, grabbing the plate and straddling his lap. “Now, open up, piggy.” 

They grind against him slowly, coaxing him through every bite and murmuring filth into his ear as he steadily finishes the last slice of his cake. His eyes were fully closed by now, and he whimpers softly as they rise off of his lap, taking him by the hand and leading him away from the table, pushing him down onto the plush bed in the next room. Peeling his shirt off, they stand over him, kissing their way over his chest, but stopping before the stomach. He whines desperately, pushing his hips upwards in an unsuccessful attempt to find friction. They chuckle and pull off, quickly grabbing the silken ribbon on the bedside table. Lifting his arms up and making quick work of the knots, they return to their descent, kissing down his chest as they unbutton his khaki shorts, the button straining against his gut. Upon the button’s release, Shane moans loudly, his stomach spilling freely unhindered by the restricting fabric. 

“Mistress, please, fuck, I’m- I need you to-“ Shane’s pleading is cut off by a loud rip as Vanity attempts to guide his khaki shorts down over his meaty ass, drawing a sobbing moan from the man. “Fuck, please, fuck I’m so stuffed, so big, so full.” 

Vanity grins, soothing his moans with clicks of her tongue as she smooths her hands over his stomach, careful not to press too hard into the eager man. “Patience, piggy. You want me to finish stuffing you?” Shane’s enthusiastic sobs grow louder as one of their digits circles his hole. “Shh, pet, it’s okay, Mistress is gonna take care of her piglet.” Dipping into the small bottle of lubricant strapped to their thigh, Vanity presses their first finger into his greedy ass, the other massaging his stomach, alternating between pressing roughly into his gut and rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin.

“Oh fuck, Mistress, Vanity, fuck! You’re so good.”  
Shane bucks under them, not knowing whether to press forward or backwards, his neglected dick standing at attention and occasionally rubbing against his distended belly, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine and making him nearly scream. 

Building intensity, Vanity adds a second finger, barely allowing him to get used to the rhythm they’ve set before adding her third, reaching for his prostate with practiced ease. “Like that, pig? Does my piggy’s greedy hole want more?” 

“Please, please, I’ll do anything, I’m your pig- I need you to finish filling me! Mistress, please,” Completely lost in pleasure, Shane’s begging trails off into unintelligible, sobbing moans, not at all quieting when they pull their fingers out and stand, guiding him onto his stomach and pulling him onto his knees. Not bothering with performance, Vanity presses into him, moaning in satisfaction, fingers gripping his thick ass with bruising force. Shane’s moans turn to howls at the intrusion, his dick rubbing against his stomach in time with each thrust. Draping over him, keeping one hand on his hips to guide the hard, quick thrusts, they use the other to resume the massage of his stomach, pressing harder into the pendulous gut. 

“Come on, pig, cum for me. Show me how much of a greedy little piggy you are, huh?” Any coherence Shane had left fled his body in that moment, continuing to moan unintelligibly as he dropped to his elbows, letting his stomach brush the bed. “Tell me what you are, Shane.” Vanity purrs into his ear, breathlessly, their long, dark hair tickling his face. 

“I’m just- I’m- I’m your pig.” He whispers, using all of his remaining mental faculties to answer his Mistress’s question.

“Good boy, piglet. That’s my good little piggy boy.”

Finally, Shane groans in release, spilling over his stomach as his face presses into the plush bedding. Vanity, following his lead moments later, breathes heavily over him for a moment, before gently pulling out and removing the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash bin beside the bed. She helps Shane roll onto his back, rubbing soothing circles over his chest as he comes down from his high. After his breathing slows, they pull back, retrieving a warm, damp cloth from the en suite and delicately cleaning him off, helping him get under the covers and tucking him in carefully. 

“How’re you feeling?” They ask gently, searching his face for any trace of discomfort as they take off their boots.

Shane murmurs sleepily, closing his eyes and pulling the covers closer around him. 

“Oh no you don’t, you know I need an answer.” They tease, leaning in slightly further. 

“Great, V, I feel great. Happy?” He says groggily, barely able to keep his eyes open. 

“Yes. Now, get some rest. We can settle your tab tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the lube thigh holster is in fact real and it is incredibly hot


End file.
